


The Green I See Inside

by stephrc79



Category: vegetables - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet I wrote for Madlori on a lark because Brussels Sprouts need love, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green I See Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).



Brussels Sprouts looked across the table to Green Beans with curious want. Green Beans would have none of that, though. He knew no good could come of it.

Brussels leaned over and gently brushed up against Green. “We’re one and the same, you and I. It seems everyone either loves us or hates us. Honestly, though, I don’t care.”

“I know you don’t,” Green huffed. “Most people despise you, so it’s easy for you to not care whether someone does or doesn't like you. After all, most of the time they don’t. But me? I have a reputation. I may not be everyone’s favorite, but I do get along. What will people think, hm? If they see me with you? I’ll be laughed right out of the vegetable aisle!”

Brussels was hurt, to be sure. It had been so long since he even cared about another’s opinion, and to be so openly rebuffed by it! He didn’t show his feelings often - if at all - but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

Green immediately felt bad. Since when did he become such a diva? Sure, more people had become receptive to his flavorful gifts, but that didn’t mean he had to act like he knew it. He’d been there. He’d been on the hated list, the never-getting-up-from-the-dinner-table list. He _knew_. And here he was, acting like it all mattered.

Green leaned in, softer this time, “I get it, honestly. But I just don’t know what to do. People are finally accepting me and I’m scared to go back! What would I do? How would I support myself?”

“Seriously, Green?” Brussles exclaimed. “You aren’t on the rise anymore. You’re there. People love you. You finally get to choose what you want and where you want to go. And honestly, would it be so bad if you chose me? Could I be the worst choice to share a dish with you? Regardless of how you feel, I know I would be honored. All I can hope is that a bright green thing like you would find happiness with me.”

Green knew, despite Brussels humbled approach, that Brussels was strong. Brussels was sturdy. If anyone could face this uphill climb with Green, it would be him.

Green knew what he had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come play with me on tumblr at [stephrc79](http://www.stephrc79.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I promise I don't bite. Well, not unless you ask nicely.


End file.
